Bulletproof
by SamSpade
Summary: New Years is not how anyone imagined it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bulletproof

Author: SamSpade

Rating: M

Summary: New Years is not how anyone imagined it.

"_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof"_

Olivia watched outside her window as snow slowly began falling but it had yet to blanket the city. There wasn't much, a dusting settled on the steps outside and she stood up, heading towards her room and the closet. It took her ten minutes to find a sweater. Her wardrobe had drastically changed. Well, not true. She had thrown out all of her clothes but her style, what she bought looked exactly the same. No one knew, except for Peter. She'd forgotten a tag on her blouse when she'd gone into work and he'd noticed in the lab. He was the perfect gentleman about it and she wanted to slap him. He was in part the cause of her changing her life, doing things differently now. That wasn't true. She knew she was blaming him when he was a victim in all of this but she felt compelled to because she couldn't blame the woman that had stolen her identity and betrayed all of them.

With a heavy sigh, she slid her arms into the sweater, doing her best to bundle up. Tonight was New Years Eve which meant First Night in Boston. It was the biggest party imaginable. Rachel would be by any minute and they'd be going together.

She heard the door, "just a second!" Olivia called making her way out of the bedroom. She glanced through the peephole before opening the door, "Rachel!" She smiled embracing her sister in a tight hug. She hadn't seen, not since before she'd gone over there. She'd been home a few months now but Rachel had been in Chicago with Greg.

"Sorry I'm late," Rachel stepped inside glancing around. "Peter's not here?" She couldn't help but ask if he was coming out tonight with them.

Olivia's face grew grave, "no, he isn't." She really didn't want to talk about Peter. Things between them were-stressed to say the least. He was still around, helping with work, supporting her every day on the job but beyond that—she couldn't allow herself to feel something more. She buried the feelings she did have because he'd hurt her—gone and given himself completely to the other Olivia Dunham, the one not of this world. Olivia glanced at her sister, "where's Ella?"

Rachel sighed, "long story. Tonight she's spending it with Sydney. Do you remember her? They were inseparable before we moved. Anyways she's staying tonight, having a pajama party which is really nice because I could use a few drinks and my sister to talk to."

Olivia nodded slowly, "what is it Rach?" She could see through any front she tried to put up.

Rachel's eyes teared up just thinking about it. "Greg." She confessed. "I was stupid for going back to him, thinking he'd changed." She rubbed at her eyes. "I found a pair of underwear in the laundry, Liv. They're not mine."

Olivia sighed, "you can stay here for as long as you need." She didn't know what else to say.

Rachel nodded appreciatively. She hugged her older sister once again, "thanks, Liv."

"Guys are pigs," Olivia breathed trying her best to cheer her baby sister up. She hated seeing her go through such turmoil with boys. Growing up Rachel always had the boyfriends, was always the prettier sister but it didn't matter, they always broke her heart again and again. Rachel never seemed to give up on them.

"Peter's not," Rachel sniffled, wiping the last of her tears.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "you'd be surprised." She really didn't want to get into that conversation tonight. How could she explain to her sister that he'd betrayed her in the worst possible way by sleeping with an alternate version of herself? Damn classified material!

Rachel stared at her sister, "I don't believe it, Liv."

Olivia glanced at the clock, needing any type of possible distraction. "We should head out. There's tons to do today and we should get started on our night of fun."

Rachel smiled weakly through the last tears shed, "it's not even three yet, Liv."

Olivia nodded, "I know and we're running late. The party started early this morning. Come on." She grabbed her keys and things from the counter.

Rachel followed Olivia outside and together they shared a cab downtown. "What are we doing first?" Rachel asked knowing there were tons of activities but she wasn't the slightest bit aware of the schedule. If it were up to her, she'd go dancing but she was certain she'd never seen her sister dance, ever.

"When was the last time you went ice skating?" Olivia asked with a wry smile.

Rachel felt a smile spread across her face, momentarily forgetting all her troubles. "Really?" She loved to ice skate! She knew Olivia hated it and couldn't believe her sister was the one suggesting it. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Rachel joked watching Olivia's face fall. "Oh come on I'm kidding, Liv."

"I know," Olivia shook her head trying to push the memories away. She put on a brave face, her sister never knowing the truth, "I was just thinking how I may have left the lights on in the bedroom." It was the quickest excuse she had at the moment. Something small enough to be an annoyance but not large enough to actually cause them to turn around and go back to the apartment.

Rachel smiled wrapping an arm around Olivia, "it'll be fine. We're going out to have fun."

"Right, I know." Olivia nodded watching as the cab driver pulled to a stop and Olivia paid him before stepping out onto the curb. Rachel followed her sister out of the cab and glanced around, taking it all in. She couldn't believe how many people were already out and it wasn't even dark yet! Together they headed towards the ice rink, walking over and renting skates before sitting down on a bench tying up their laces. Olivia sighed, hated even bringing it up but she had to know. "How's Ella doing with everything going on?"

Rachel's smile slowly faded, "she's handling it rather well. Of course she's still young, doesn't know the extent of what's going on." Rachel finished tying her laces and stood up, offering a hand to her older sister.

Olivia graciously took her hand, together they made their way onto the ice. "Ella doesn't know about Greg's indiscretions?" It wasn't as though Ella needed to know the specifics either. She could accept that, she just wondered what Rachel told her to explain what was going on, the sudden move to Boston, again.

"Believe me," Rachel let out a heavy sigh of annoyance, "Greg won't be back. He won't come looking for Ella or for me." She eyed her sister, "he wants nothing to do with Ella." It broke her heart to say it, "I guess I should be grateful, we should be grateful," her eyes welled up, "this time there will be no custody battle." She dried her tears with the back of her hand.

Olivia immediately reached out, hugging her sister and in the process taking her down on the ice with a hard thud. She grimaced but ignored the hot searing pain of flesh against ice. Together they stood up, "sorry," Olivia apologized for knowing Rachel down with her. "Maybe, in some crazy way this better for everyone." 

Rachel sniffled, eyeing her sister, "I don't know how. He's signing over all rights of custody to me. I don't even care about that, I mean I do because how do I explain it to a seven year old, Liv?"

Olivia sighed, unsure herself how they'd tell Ella that she'd probably never see her father again. "Maybe we just tell her it's for the best. That he loves her and wants what's best for her, which is living with her mom in Boston." Olivia always had the level head on her shoulders.

Rachel nodded, feeling the tears freezing to her face but she had finally stopped crying. "Yeah, I guess so." She wasn't confident Ella wouldn't ask questions but so long as she didn't fight back, demand to be with her father—it wouldn't be so bad.

Olivia had sensed the change in mood and realized it wasn't her intention this afternoon. "I'm sorry," she apologized to her sister, "we're out here to have fun today. We should enjoy it."

Rachel smiled through the pain, "I couldn't agree more."

They had skated for what felt like hours, at least to Olivia. Her feet were sore and aching and every-time she glanced at her sister to ask if they could be done, she saw the look on Rachel's face, how happy she was. She told herself she'd ask her in five minutes—which led to two hours later.

Rachel smiled, skating over towards the edge and then walking to a bench to remove them. "I can't believe you kept up with me out there. You might actually become a pro at this."

Olivia laughed, "yeah maybe in another life." She grimaced as she untied the strings, pulling her foot out and seeing a slight scar from the skates rubbing against her foot.

"Liv you okay?" Rachel frowned seeing the dark crimson color against her sisters socks.

Olivia quickly readjusted her sock, "I'll be fine." She swallowed the pain, there were worse things she'd experienced in life that hurt. This was nothing. They returned the skates and Olivia glanced at her sister, "how about some dinner?" She felt her own stomach grumbling and knew Rachel hadn't likely eaten much since the flight over.

"That sounds really good," Rachel's eyes lit up with a knowing smile. "Can I choose the place?"

Olivia shrugged, "you know Boston that well?" It surprised her sister to know the city. Certainly she'd lived with her for a few months but she didn't think her sister had eaten out much.

"I know what you like," Rachel grinned grabbing her sister's hand and running.

Olivia's eyes widened, gripping Rachel's hand tight as they thwarted through the mass of people. "Rachel!" Olivia laughed wondering where they were going.

Rachel stopped hard, causing Olivia to slam into the back of a complete stranger and knock him to the ground. "Sorry," she quickly apologized, moving off his body, only to see the man turn around and stand up, as she came face to face with him. "Peter." She laughed surprised that in all of Boston, her sister was able to find the one man she had been avoiding.

Peter gave her a strange look, "Olivia?" He hadn't expected to see her tonight, let alone get plummeted by her. "Enjoying First Night?" He asked before catching sight of her sister, "hi Rachel. Olivia didn't tell me you were back in town."

Rachel smiled, "it's good to see you again, Peter. Yeah it was a last minute arrangement. Olivia and I were just deciding where to go to dinner. Maybe you'd like to join us?"

Peter glanced from Rachel to Olivia, seeing her eyes begging him to say no. "Sure, I'd like that." He grinned knowing he didn't have any other plans and it wasn't such a secret he wanted to patch things up with Olivia. Although he doubted it would happen over dinner and he figured it was even less likely given her sister was joining them, at least he could spend some quality time with Olivia. "Where's Ella?" Peter asked eyeing the crowd, hoping they didn't lose the youngest one.

Rachel nodded, "sleepover."

Peter smiled, "oh. Bet she's planning on staying up late and eating more candy then she can stomach."

Rachel laughed, "I certainly hope so." She wanted her daughter to have a good time, she deserved it. "So, recommendations on dinner?" She wasn't letting up.

Peter nodded glancing at Olivia, surprised to find her so quiet. "Anyplace you have in mind, Olivia?"

Olivia merely shook her head no. She wasn't talking and really didn't want to have dinner with Peter. She knew her sister was trying to help but she didn't know what had happened. She wasn't aware that he had slept with another version of herself and that had painstakingly hurt.

Rachel nudged her sister with a knowing smile, "you have to talk to him eventually, Liv."

Olivia gave her sister a harsh glare thinking to herself 'only at work.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dinner had been slightly uncomfortable, at least for Olivia. Peter pretended as if the awkwardness didn't bother him in the slightest and Rachel did her best to keep the conversation going. She could sense the tension between her sister and Peter but didn't care. She wanted to help in any way possible.

"So are you dating anyone?" Rachel finally asked, wanting to know why Olivia was acting so cold towards him. She suspected it was because he was seeing another woman and her sister was insanely jealous.

Peter shook his head slowly, "no. I'm not on the market though either, if you're asking."

Rachel laughed slightly embarrassed, "not for me. For my sister," she wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders and Olivia pushed her away, standing up. Rachel stared at her, wanting her to sit back down and not make a scene.

"I think I need to use the restroom." Olivia breathed heading towards the back of the restaurant. If there had been a backdoor out, she would have taken it. There wasn't though and five minutes later she heard a knock on the door. "Go away, Rachel." Olivia was more than a little annoyed. She heard the voice on the other side of the door sigh.

"It's me," Peter's voice answered and Olivia hung her head.

Olivia swung open the door. She wasn't sure what she planned on saying to him but there she was, face-to-face with him again. No words seemed to come out so instead she listened.

"Look I'm sorry, Olivia. None of this was planned tonight and I know you want nothing to do with me but we should at least be able to hold a conversation if we're going to be working together." He ran a hand through his hair. Never in his life had he felt more awkward than this very moment with her. The way she was staring at him, not saying anything, sizing him up. For the first time he had no idea what was next.

"I Just—it hurts, okay?" It was an honest answer. "Seeing you, I can accept us working together but this," she gestured, "it can't happen. You broke my heart Peter and don't think that you can just waltz back into my life and everything will be okay. It's not okay." Her voice waivered and she swallowed the sob down in her throat. She would not cry again. Not in front of him.

"It hurts me too," Peter breathed softly, wanting her to know she wasn't the only victim in all of this.

Olivia pushed past him, walking towards the table, no longer seeing her sister. "Where'd Rachel go?" She felt her stomach tense.

Peter sighed, "she thought she would help us out by leaving us alone together. Personally I think she was afraid to face you after you up and left the table. Can't say I blame her," Peter muttered beneath his breath coming to the table and paying the bill. Olivia didn't even bother to fight him for the check. She slumped into her seat, picking at the last of her food.

She glanced up at him after several long moments of silence. "I don't want it to be this way," she admitted, "I just-I can't forgive you for what happened." She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to forgive him. Months had passed and she could look past it when it came to work but outside of the office, her heart was still broken. Every time she loved someone, it always fell to pieces. She was beginning to think love wasn't worth it.

Peter merely watched her quietly, unsure what to say, how to right what he'd done wrong. "I know it doesn't mean much," he whispered, "but I am sorry."

Olivia nodded, "I know you are, that makes it even harder." Silence seemed to be their friend tonight and Olivia finally glanced at her watch, letting out a heavy sigh. She almost seemed upset at the hour, "I guess I should go home."

Peter didn't know why he said the next words that came out of his mouth but they were gone before he could take them back. "You don't have to yet. We could stay out for the fireworks?"

Olivia raised a curious eye, "you're inviting me out with you?" She knew it wasn't a date. They were already out and it was only a few more hours to go. She doubted they'd last until midnight without tearing each other's heads off.

Peter shrugged, "probably not the smartest decision I've made but I would like the company and I do enjoy spending time with you."

Her eyes narrowed, the faintest of smiles crossing her features, "I'm not that difficult a person to be around."

"I never said you were," Peter quickly reiterated, "you just seem like you can't stand being around me and I'm hoping I make it into 2011."

"Lucky for you my gun's at home," Olivia quipped. She stared at him, "in all seriousness, I'd never intentionally hurt you, Peter."

He nodded slowly, staring back at her, "I know, Olivia. I—" he shook his head, "nevermind."

She stood up, grabbing her coat, "you ready to head out?" She knew there was still lots more to do and the night was still young.

Peter stood up, grabbed his jacket and buttoned it up. He pulled out a pair of clothes, preparing for the cold weather outside. Olivia quickly did the same, adding a black beanie and scarf. She was taking no chances in freezing tonight. Walking to the door, Peter pushed it open, holding it for her.

"Thanks," she whispered her voice barely audible above the wind as she followed him outside. Walking beside one another, she glanced at Peter, still curious about the restaurant. "What were you going to tell me in there?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at her, already forgetting their conversation.

"Inside. You told me you know that I'd never hurt you. You then stopped talking." She knew it was risky bringing it up, even asking but she wanted to be friends. She wanted to push past the awkwardness that she knew she was mostly guilty of creating between them.

Peter caught a quick glance at her, unsure if he should tell her. He had vowed to be honest with her though and if she wanted to know what had been on his mind, he was going to share it with her. "I wanted to know if you still cared about me." He glanced ahead at the road, at the mass of people, at anyone and anything but the blonde beauty walking beside him. "I suppose it doesn't really matter." He wasn't sure he wanted the answer, it's why he hadn't finished asking the question.

She reached out for his hand, finding his fingers, though gloved it still felt incredibly warm to her. "For a guy with a 190 IQ, you are pretty clueless about women." She let out a nervous laugh. "I do still care about you, Peter. That hasn't changed, it's why being around you is so incredibly difficult."

He nodded slowly, not understanding why she was holding his hand if she didn't want to be around him. He didn't ask, he thought better of it and instead squeezed her hand. "So what do we do about it?"

Olivia merely shrugged, "I wish I knew. Maybe spend time together outside of work as friends. Share drinks and a few laughs." She missed having him in her life. Sure they worked together but it wasn't the same as it used to be.

Peter smiled staring at her, "I'd like that. Will you let me buy?"

Olivia laughed, "seems fair enough but I should warn you, I can out drink you any night."

"I'm going to have one hell of a bar tab." He muttered teasingly.

She nodded, "yes you are." She didn't feel bad about it. She felt bad for too long when it came to her experiences on the other side, coming home, dealing with the aftermath. Her life finally felt like it was back on track. Maybe it wasn't perfect but it was heading in what seemed to be the right direction.

Peter glanced around and then back at Olivia. "Where are we going exactly?" It was freezing outside and Peter wanted to escape inside someplace.

"I don't know." She shook her head, "someplace warm?"

He nodded finding a bar a few blocks down. He pulled open the heavy wood door, allowing Olivia to enter into the warmth first. The blast of heat felt heavenly and he watched as Olivia removed her scarf, hat and then gloves before unbuttoning her jacket. "Booth?" She gestured seeing an empty one and scooting in before any other patrons could take it.

Peter was about to answer but she'd already put her things down in the booth, sliding into one side and he merely nodded doing the same opposite of her. As the waitress came around, Peter ordered them both whiskey, knowing exactly what Olivia liked. She smiled, the first genuine smile he'd seen in far too long as their drinks arrived. "Looking forward to this, huh?" He could see it by the look in her eyes.

"I need to unwind tonight," Olivia confessed. She wasn't sure unwinding with the person that had frustrated her to no end was the right course of action but here she was and it was happening.

Peter nodded, "noted." He smiled watching as she reached for the whiskey glass. She surprised him when she held it up.

"To a better year." It was all she could hope for.

Peter smiled, "to a better year." He clinked glasses, having a sip and watching as she seemed to tackle her glass. He gestured the waitress that they would want refills and he turned his attention back towards Olivia, a frown on his face. "Is that your phone?" He wasn't sure how it was possible he heard it. The phone never rang. The only sound that was emitted was the battery as it vibrated in her coat pocket.

Olivia shook her head for a second confused only to realize it was her phone. "How did you hear that?" She was surprised, digging her fingers into her jacket and glancing at it, "Broyles" she mouthed flipping it open. "Dunham," Olivia answered the call, wondering what he could possibly want on New Years Eve.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is definitely not the New Years story you were all expecting. I appreciate, love and worship all feedback. It helps me write faster too ;)

Chapter 3:

Olivia sat across from Peter on New Year's Eve, her scotch nearly empty as she held the phone to her ear. "Dunham," moments ago she had answered her phone, wondering why Broyles was calling her now. She suspected it was a new case, another investigation and she dreaded the fact her evening was about to be ruined. Although in all honesty, it wasn't as though she was out having the time of her life either. Rachel had left her alone with Peter. She sighed focusing on her superiors words.

"Agent," Broyles paused, a heavy sigh as he weighed the next words. There were things you said over the phone and there were things said in person. "I need you and Peter to meet me in front of your apartment building."

Olivia frowned, "why?"

"Just get there, Agent." He didn't answer her any further, ending the call.

Olivia glanced at Peter, "that was Broyles." She dug into her pocket, leaving enough money for their tab as she climbed out of the booth, wasting no time. She grabbed her hat, gloves, and scarf not bothering to stop long enough to put them on before going out into the freezing cold.

Peter quickly followed after her. "What did he say?"

"To meet him in front of my apartment," she glanced at Peter. "She said for you to be with me." She found that oddly puzzling. Broyles never came by to pick Olivia up and why would he assume-she let out a heavy sigh, "I bet he thinks we're sleeping together."

"Excuse me?" Peter gave her a look as they walked outside together, away from the rush of people towards a side road to hail a cab.

"Well he obviously knows about you and the other Olivia. I guess he's assuming we're sleeping together. He told me that we should both meet him in front of my apartment." She sighed, "it's New Years Eve, Peter. I'm sure he thinks we were spending it together."

Peter nodded slowly, buttoning his coat and working his gloves on by the time they reached a cab. He didn't want to point out the obvious, that they were spending New Years Eve together, even if it wasn't planned. "Did he give any sort of hint about the case?" Peter asked.

Olivia merely shook her head no. She just hoped and prayed the other Olivia hadn't found her way back. There was no way she could deal with that right now.

Hailing a cab, Peter opened the door and Olivia slid into the back, giving the driver her address. A moment later, Peter was situated beside her and shut the door—the cabbie was on his way. She glanced at Peter, not saying a word.

"What?" He asked, feeling her intense stare on him, never wavering.

"You ever think she might come back?" Olivia whispered, keeping her voice down so that only Peter could hear her. Peter gave her a confused look, wondering who she was talking about. "Me. From over there."

He sighed shaking his head no. "Not if she knows what's good for her."

Olivia nodded slowly. As they turned the corner towards her apartment, even from the distance the amount of police seemingly lit up the night sky. "Oh God." She breathed leaning forward, trying to peer through the front windshield from the backseat.

Peter rested a gentle hand on her arm. He hoped Olivia was wrong, that the other Olivia hadn't come back. He swallowed the bile in his throat and as the driver pulled to a stop-as far as he was allowed to go—Peter handed him a wad of cash before carefully pulling Olivia from the car.

They crossed the police line, Broyles gesturing them through as they headed towards him approaching the front door. "We should go inside for this." Broyles informed them both.

Peter felt his stomach turn as his eyes caught sight of a vehicle marked coroner. This wasn't good. He rested a hand on Olivia's back, knowing whatever happened here tonight, he would be there for her.

Olivia walked inside, following Broyles towards the elevator. "It's only one flight of stairs." She acknowledged as she stepped inside and watched as he pushed the button for the second floor. She nodded slowly as if she understood but in all actuality was absolutely confused. She cast a quick glance at a very pale Peter Bishop. She wondered what was on his mind but didn't dare speak.

Broyles was the first one out of the elevator and slowly he approached the men in uniform as they stood outside her apartment door, crimescene tape already up. "Sir." She glanced around, suddenly realizing she hadn't seen her sister anywhere. She didn't have to enter the apartment, not to see her body lying on the floor, the evidence being collected. Rachel hadn't made it but a few feet inside of the house. She probably never saw it coming. "Rachel!" The moment her eyes landed on the body, fully registering it was in fact her baby sister, she felt her knees go weak. Peter was there with her the whole way, his arms caught her, not letting her fall.

Broyles glanced from the crimescene back towards Olivia and Peter. "I think it would be best if we put you into protective custody, until we figure out who did this. We believe whoever it was that did this to your sister, their intent was to kill you."

Olivia shook her head no, her mind reeling with possibilities of shapeshifters, Walternate, even the other Olivia Dunham. No. She couldn't explain it but this had a more familiar feeling. "Ella!" Her eyes widened. "I need to go, Sir. I need to get my niece, make sure she's okay."

Broyles nodded, "you go with her Peter." He held up a hand to Olivia, not wanting her to leave just yet. "Take this with you." He handed her a service weapon.

"This isn't mine," she breathed glancing it over. It was slightly heavier and felt oddly different.

Broyles shook his head, "no, it's not." He didn't want to tell her that her weapon had been the one used to murder her sister.

"Thank you, Sir." Olivia nodded heading for the stairs, wasting no time in running down, rushing past the onlookers and the police. She quickly found a cab, Peter following her every step of the way. She climbed into the cab, telling the drive to rush as she anxiously tapped her leg in the back of the cab. Peter sat beside her, wanting to reach out, seeing her eyes slightly glazed, filled with pain. He knew she was holding herself together, being strong, and probably terrified what she might soon find.

Once they arrived Olivia rushed to the front door, pounding hard her fists aching but she didn't care. "Ella!" She screamed for her niece. "Ella!" She heard footsteps and the door creaked open with a frown.

"Ella's playing upstairs. You want me to get her for you?" The woman asked, recognizing Olivia from a few years ago.

"Yes, please. We need to go." Olivia answered urgently.

The woman gestured for her husband to hurry Ella up as her voice dropped so only Olivia could hear. "Is it Greg? Is he here?" She knew about the recent affair and the previous marriage troubles. She wondered if he was trying to take Ella from her mother.

"I can't-" Olivia felt her eyes tear up. How could she tell this woman, a stranger to her, that her sister had just been brutally murdered? She swallowed the pain as she heard Ella's laughter down the stairs.

"Do I have to go home, Aunt Liv?" Ella pouted disappointedly. "Mom said I could spend the night." She smiled once she reached the front door, giving her aunt a hug. She hadn't seen her in far too long.

"Another time baby girl," Olivia put on the best smile she could find and hugged her niece tight. "We have to go now though, okay?"

Ella nodded, her suitcase in hand. Olivia took the bag, walking with her quickly to the cab that Peter had held for them. "Peter!" Ella squealed with delight climbing into the backseat, throwing her arms around him.

Olivia climbed into the backseat of the cab and told the driver to take them to a hotel across town. She glanced back every so often, making sure they hadn't been followed.

"Aunt Liv, what's wrong?" Ella asked watching her aunt carefully. "Where's mom?" She glanced at Peter, knowing he'd never lie to her.

Peter sighed unsure how to tell a seven year old child her mother had just died. "We have to take you someplace safe for tonight, okay?"

Ella nodded slowly glancing at her Aunt, seeing her broken expression though she tried to keep a brave face. She took her aunt's hand, needing reassurances of her own, that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ella had changed for bed and sat quietly on the mattress, staring at her Aunt and Peter. Neither saying a word. The room was eerily silent. "I want to know what happened."

Olivia sighed, trying to keep herself together as long as she possibly could. She walked over, sitting at the edge of Ella's bed. She started tucking her in. "It's a long story and it doesn't exactly have a happy ending yet," Olivia offered in way of an explanation.

"Is it my dad?" Ella asked with a frown. "I know they were fighting a lot. Did he come back? Did he hurt my mom?"

Olivia ran a hand through Ella's hair, guiding her to lie down on the pillow. "I don't know yet, Ella. Your mom—" she paused unsure how to tell her the terrible news.

Ella frowned, seeing the look on her Aunt's face. She'd never seen her like this before, ever. "Did something happen to her, Aunt Liv?" She sat up in bed, "Peter?" Her little voice grew frantic as she awaited an explanation. The little girl's eyes watered and Olivia wished in that very moment she knew what to do.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia whispered feeling Ella's arms wrap tightly around her neck, burying her face with tears. Olivia held the seven year old tight, feeling her own eyes welling up. She fought it back but it seemed of no use. She ran a gentle hand down Ella's back, trying to calm her down.

"It's not fair," Ella sobbed into her Aunt's shoulder.

Olivia didn't know how much time had passed before Ella's tears had quieted. The little girl had been exhausted and seemed to have cried herself to sleep. Olivia gently tucked Ella back into bed, before heading to the sofa with a resigned sigh. Her heart had been shattered into a million tiny pieces and right now she was exhausted.

Peter reached out, resting a hand on Olivia's back as she came to sit down on the sofa beside him. He was grateful when she hadn't pulled away.

She kept her voice low, quiet as not to wake her sleeping niece. "I don't know what to do." She breathed, her voice trembling with fear and uncertainty.

"We'll find whoever did this," Peter assured her. "I promise you-"

She shook her head no, interrupting him. "You don't understand Peter. It's like I'm reliving this moment all over again." She felt her eyes water and didn't bother hiding the evidence as tears slid their way down her cheeks. "I still have her memories, the other Olivia's." She whispered finally wiping her eyes but the tears kept falling quicker. Her voice was trembling and Peter wrapped an arm around her, wanting her to know that he was here for her.

"Something happened to Rachel, over there?" He guessed trying to understand what she was saying. He knew about the tests, the procedures she'd undergone. Olivia had confided in him when she'd returned home. This though, he didn't know the details, the specific memories.

Olivia nodded feeling tears soaking her jeans as they only seemed to fall faster. She sniffled, trying to catch her breath but it was nearly impossible. "She died in childbirth. I still remember witnessing it, being there, holding her hand, watching her die." She hung her head and felt Peter's warm embrace. Her face found his chest, breathing his scent in. It was incredibly comforting. "That was awful, Peter and its memory that's not even mine. Today, knowing what she must have gone through, it's so much worse."

He was beginning to understand a little, what she was feeling. He knew watching someone die once must have been terrible but to see it again—he knew the familiar story, coming from his own father. "I'm here for you, Olivia. Whatever you need." He told her seriously.

She sniffled again, the tears finally settling as she tried to get a grip on the situation. "I need you to go."

Peter frowned, "I promised Broyles I would look after you, Olivia and if someone is after you, extra protection for you and Ella isn't such a terrible idea." He was trying to be reasonable, let her see that he was there to help.

She shook her head no. "I need you to get your car. Go home, pick up the station wagon and come back in the morning for us. Ella needs her sleep. In the morning we need to leave the city, at least until I feel Ella will be safe.

Peter didn't want to ask her how long that would be for. He was familiar with running away and though it seemed as though Olivia may have in fact been considering it, given all the hell she'd been through—he also knew she had Ella's best interests at heart. "I'm not comfortable with leaving you two alone." He told her seriously.

She showed him the gun. "I've got this. No one seemed to follow us. We'll be okay for the night."

Peter stared at her, inwardly fighting with himself on what to do. "How about in the morning I pick up the car. No one will be on the roads then since it'll be New Years Day." He reminded her. "If I go out now, there's likely to be people out on the road drinking and driving. I may not be one of them, but I'm not sure I want to risk it either." He stared at her.

Olivia sighed, "You're right. I just—I was planning on sleeping on the spare bed, Peter. There really isn't anywhere for you to sleep here."

He shrugged, "I can take the sofa. Besides I don't really intend on sleeping. I'm looking after you and Ella, remember?"

Olivia nodded weakly handing him the gun, "then I guess you should get this." She told him, handing the weapon over to him. "I'm going to climb into bed, see if I can't try and get a few hours of sleep." She didn't think she'd manage any sleep tonight.

Peter took the gun, glancing it over before resting it on the table beside him. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I'll be fine." She sighed standing up and heading over to the empty mattress. She shut off the single lamp illuminating the room and shuffled under the covers, removing her jeans. She let them hit the floor beside the bed. She didn't have anything else to change into but at least she was a little more comfortable.

Peter felt his own eyes tearing up in the darkness. He knew this wasn't going to be easy on any of them. He wanted to be there for Olivia—and for Ella. He just hoped she wouldn't push him away. He relaxed as best as he could into the sofa. He had no intention of falling asleep tonight. He listened to the sounds of the city, hearing fireworks in the distance and knew the world was celebrating a happy and joyous new year. It hardly seemed fair.

"Peter."

He heard her voice, barely above a whisper across the bedroom. He stood up quietly, walking carefully in the dark towards the bed Olivia was lying on. He bent down to her level, feeling a pair of jeans at his feet. "Yes?" He breathed staring at her, seeing the dampness of tears already finding their way as she tried desperately to fight them off. Her face was scrunched in pain, she sucked in a tentative breath trying her damnest not to cry. He didn't think twice before he climbed into bed, pulled the covers up around them and held her tight in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It's what helps keep me focused on the story and give you updates a little faster! Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

He slipped out of the hotel early Saturday morning, before the sun came up. He rushed home, packed himself a bag. Walter woke up at the sound of Peter rushing around and he explained everything that he possibly could to his father. Walter seemed to understand—he needed to take care of Olivia and wished him well.

He took the car and headed to Olivia's apartment. His stomach was in knots but he knew she wouldn't want to do this and he had to be supportive. He jimmied the door open, slipping past the crimescene tape and flipped a light on. He still saw the crimson stain on the floor and swallowed the rising bile.

Carefully he navigated to Olivia's bedroom, finding an empty bag in the closet and he packed as many clothes as he could. He wasn't sure what she would need or when they would be back. He wanted to make this as easy for her as he possibly could. He finished up as quickly as possible, shutting off the lights and securing the door as he headed with her bag down to the car.

He stopped for bagels, coffee and an orange juice for Ella on the way back to the hotel. By the time he arrived, the sun was coming up. He carried Olivia's bag over his shoulder and the food carefully in his other hand with the drinks in a tray. He managed to get the door open and smiled seeing Olivia and Ella both sound asleep.

He contemplated waking them but decided against it. Coffee and bagels could wait. He put everything down and slipped out of his shoes. He glanced at the bed Olivia was in and slipped beneath the covers. Immediately he felt her warm arms come around to him, pulling him tighter.

"Where did you go?" She mumbled half-asleep.

He smiled glad she wasn't pushing him out of the bed. He tried to ignore the fact she wasn't wearing any pants as he rested his hands on her back. "To get the car, pick up a few things and coffee."

"My favorite word," she rolled onto her back, grimacing as she squinted feeling the morning light streaming in. "What time is it?"

Peter sighed, "early," he admitted kissing her forehead and seeing her eyes with heavy bags from all the tears shed. He didn't ask how she was doing, just the look in her eyes told him. "I'll get your coffee," he offered climbing out of bed bringing them both a cup back to the mattress. He kept his voice down, careful not to wake Ella. "Any thoughts on where you want to go?" He knew it was away from Boston. He heard her say as much last night.

Olivia sighed sitting up in bed, the sheet falling to her lap as she sipped her coffee. "I was hoping Broyles would call, give us some information." She admitted. "Honestly, I don't know. It's not like I have family anymore to go to. Even if I did-I wouldn't want to risk them getting hurt." She glanced at Peter. "You don't have to come with us."

Peter shook his head, "I'm coming, okay?" He watched her nod and stare down at her cup of coffee having another sip. "Sorry," he didn't mean to sound harsh, "I just don't want you to go through this alone. You've been through a lot, Olivia. More than anyone should ever experience in a lifetime," he reminded her.

Olivia sighed glancing at him, "thank you." It was all she could manage to say without choking up. She sipped her coffee and glanced at the bed opposite of her. Ella was beginning to stir. She kept her voice low, "I'm going to use the bathroom before Ella wakes up."

Peter nodded, "I brought you some clothes. You can shower and change if you want. I'll keep an eye on Ella."

"Thanks, Peter." She climbed from the bed, dropping the smallest of kisses to his cheek. She took the bag from the floor and quietly slipped into the bathroom. She turned on the fan and then the shower. A moment later she stripped out of her clothes and stood beneath the steaming hot spray. She felt the tears come and didn't bother to hide them. No one would see them in here, no one she had to stand brave for. She let the pain envelope her and felt the air seemingly sucked from her lungs as the sobs grew louder.

Peter sat quietly on the bed, sipping his coffee. He could hear the shower and swore he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. His heart clenched knowing immediately what it was. He wished in that moment there was more he could do to help, to take the pain away. He was quickly distracted by the sound of her phone vibrating on the table beside the bed. He reached for it, glancing to see it was Broyles calling. With a resigned sigh he answered her phone, "this is Peter Bishop." He tried to be quiet but he watched as Ella's eyes opened, staring at him, everything flooding back to her. Peter tried not to be reactive to the call as he gave a faint nod, forgetting the man on the other side couldn't see him. "I'll let Olivia know. Is there anything I can do?" He finished the phone call and hung up, hearing the shower turn off. He shifted closer towards Ella. "How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked. "Are you hungry?"

Ella sighed, "not really."

Peter nodded, "I brought you a bagel and some orange juice. Can you try and eat a little for me?" He knew she wouldn't have much of an appetite but he knew she needed to eat something.

Ella sat up, rubbing her eyes, "I'm not hungry." She breathed watching as Peter brought over a bagel and some juice. She reached for the cup, having a sip. "Did you get cream cheese?"

Peter smiled, "of course." He pulled it out of the bag with a butter knife. He cut it for her and handed it to her once it was ready watching her take a bite. He was glad to see her eating something.

Olivia stepped out from the bathroom. "You brought bagels too?" She noticed Ella eating quietly.

Peter nodded, "I brought you one too. Have a seat, we'll head out in a few minutes after Ella gets changed."

Ella watched as Olivia sat down across from her. Ella paused for a moment, as she asked "where are we going Peter? Who was that on the phone?" She took another bite of bagel.

Olivia glanced at Peter, "someone called here?"

Peter sighed, "yeah your phone rang. I hope it was okay that I answered it."

Olivia shrugged, "Broyles?" She guessed not thinking of anyone else that would be calling. She hoped it was him and no threatening phone calls.

Peter nodded, "yeah." He watched as Olivia sipped her coffee. "When you're done eating we should probably get on the road."

"Okay," Olivia breathed watching as Ella hungrily finished her bagel. She then dug around in her bag before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind herself to get changed. Olivia glanced at Peter, grateful for a quiet moment between just the two of them. "What did Broyles say?"

Peter sighed, unsure how to tell her without hurting her. "There was a break-in last night in your apartment. Broyles thinks a key was used since the lock didn't appear to be forced. They found fingerprints all over your house, they suspect he was hiding—waiting for you to come home."

"Who, Peter?" Her voice was a little more forceful, wanting answers-needing them.

Peter sighed, "it wasn't hard to find a match considering he already has a profile in the database." Olivia shook her head not understanding. He sighed, "it was your stepfather, Olivia."

She felt the air sucked from her lungs and the room begin to spin. She knew he was still out there, always sent her a card on her birthday as a reminder. "It doesn't make sense." She was trying to understand, "he—haunts me," she accepted that, didn't like and if she had really tried would have made sure it never happened. She had the resources and the ability to make him disappear. She wasn't that type of person. Even if he was an evil man, she'd never kill someone unjustified, in her own defense. It wasn't how she worked, how she behaved. "I don't understand, Peter. I know he comes out of hiding, reminds me he's there on my birthday. Last night, was New Years Eve-I don't understand," she grimaced rubbing her forehead. "He was drinking again." It made sense. She knew when he drank his actions were in no way rationale.

Peter sighed, "I wish there was something I could do, Olivia." He knew one thing he could do but Olivia wouldn't like the outcome. He watched as the bathroom door swung open and Ella carried out her pajamas, shoving them into her bag.

Olivia stood up to help, zipping the bag once the clothes were inside. "You ready?" She asked her niece.

Ella glanced up at Olivia with curious eyes, "where are you taking me?"

Olivia ran a gentle hand across Ella's back. "Someplace safe, sweetheart." She knew her stepfather was dangerous but never had she considered that he would attempt to kill her and successfully murder her sister. She swallowed the pain, the anger, and rage she felt. She would deal with those emotions later. She needed to be strong for Ella.

Olivia grabbed her suitcase and Peter grabbed Ella's bag, attempting his best to help out. They checked out of the hotel and headed down to the car. Ella climbed into the backseat, buckling herself in. She stared quietly out the window, not saying much the entire drive.

Peter glanced at Olivia as they headed out of the city. "If you don't have someplace specific in mind, I'd like to take you and Ella to New York."

Olivia gave him a peculiar look. "You think being in a big city will help us blend in?" She was trying to understand his plan. Hopefully her stepfather wouldn't come after them but she wasn't completely confident. He might not have had the resources to easily find her but she knew he was incredibly determined and often times to an obsessive nature.

Peter shook his head glancing at her, "I'd like to take you to Massive Dynamic. I think using their resources we can track him better than the FBI can."

Olivia sighed, momentarily thinking it over. She also knew Massive Dynamic had some of the best security features in place. Ella would be safe.

"Okay, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The drive to New York was relatively quiet, except for the soft sound of the radio that Peter had turned on after twenty minutes in the car. He was wondering what Olivia was thinking, glancing at her as she stared out the side window. Even Ella was extremely quiet and he wished there was more that he could do to help, to change things and make it all right.

"Aunt Liv," Ella finally spoke up as they headed into downtown New York City. She stared at the skyscrapers with wide eyes as she peered out the window. She'd never been to New York before and wanted to visit all the sights she'd seen on television and heard about. "Can we visit the Statue of Liberty?"

Olivia sighed. She felt a sudden chill at the memory of being over there, of what was housed in their Statue of Liberty and about her own trying escape from such a prison. "Maybe another day," she glanced at Peter wondering if that day should come, if he'd be willing to take Ella instead. She could never ask for such a request, it wasn't right or even his responsibility.

Peter smiled weakly, "we're almost there." He glanced back at Ella in the rearview mirror.

Ella frowned, "where are we going?" She hadn't completely understood what was going on around her.

Olivia spoke up, "someplace safe." She watched as Peter showed his security identification to the guards and was allowed inside the parking garage. She smiled at Peter, "that must be nice." She knew he never had such privileges before Walter inherited Massive Dynamic.

"It is, actually," Peter acknowledged with a nod. He parked the car in Walters's personal space and smirked when he saw the look on Olivia's face. "Impressed?"

"Shocked is more like it," she admitted unlocking the door and climbing out. They left their bags in the car, deciding if they'd need clothes they'd come down later to retrieve it. She helped Ella out, taking her hand and walking with her inside the building. Peter flashed his credentials and all three of them were allowed access inside.

Ella glanced around with wide-eyes, taking in her surroundings. "Wow." She breathed, "everything is so incredibly white. Are they afraid of color Aunt Liv?"

Olivia smiled, "I don't know, Ella. You can ask my friend Nina when you see her."

Ella's eyes narrowed, "Nina Sharp?" She remembered her name from a story Uncle Walter had told her a few months ago. "I don't trust her."

Peter glanced back at the two of them, listening to their conversation as they followed behind him. "Are you two going to behave?"

Olivia merely shrugged. "I won't make promises I can't keep."

Peter sighed, "fair enough." He led them to a small breakroom with snack machines and tables to sit down at. "If you two want to stay here for a few minutes, I'll see if I can locate Nina and get some things started," he stared at Olivia. He was trying to be as discreet as possible.

"What things?" Ella asked walking over to the candy machine. She glanced back at her Aunt Liv. "It has to do with my mom, doesn't it?" She let out a heavy sigh, her bottom lip trembling but she didn't cry.

Olivia nodded faintly, unsure how much to tell a seven year old, "yeah, sweetheart, it does."

Ella didn't ask anymore questions. She knew she wouldn't like the answers much anyhow. She sat down at one of the tables with a pout.

Olivia headed towards Peter, her voice low so only he could hear her. "Listen, I've been thinking about it and-after everything that's happened, I can't go home."

Peter frowned, "we'll find him, Olivia. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting Ella." He knew how much that little girl meant to her.

"It's not just that," she emphasized, "I had another version of me living there and believe me I considered moving, I probably should have but I didn't. That was horrible but this is a thousand times worse. I can't go home, Peter. I can't walk into that apartment knowing what happened in there. I'll always see it. I'll always know and I - I need you to help me." She never liked asking anyone for help but here she was, asking Peter to help her.

He nodded silently. "Whatever you need. I'll call the movers, I'll find you a new apartment. You and Ella can stay with Walter and me when things settle down. Don't worry about any of it right now, okay?" He told her seriously. He knew it would be hard on her. It's why he went back there and packed a bag for her. He wanted to do anything he could to help her.

Olivia sighed, "thank you, Peter."

He stared at her seriously, reaching out, one hand grazing her cheek. "You don't need to thank me. I regret not being there for you more." He whispered.

"Aunt Liv!" Ella interrupted them, "is Peter going to kiss you?" She frowned in disappointment when she saw Peter pull away from her Aunt.

Olivia felt her cheeks blush as she glanced away, trying to busy herself with anything but the obvious. "Do you want a snack Ella?" She asked walking over towards the vending machine, staring at countless amounts of junk food.

Peter came up to stand beside her, "we should probably consider bringing some lunch up from the cafeteria."

Olivia glanced back at Ella, avoiding any and all eye contact with Peter. "that's not such a bad idea." She could feel her own stomach grumbling. With a sigh she eyed Peter, "would you mind going down and getting the three of us food? I'm not comfortable with Ella downstairs." She knew the cafeteria was on the first floor and was much less secure than where they were right now.

Peter nodded, "of course. Is there anything special I should bring up?"

Ella chimed in, "do they have pizza?"

Peter smiled, "they might. If they do I'll bring you back a slice." He glanced at Olivia, "any requests?"

Olivia shrugged, "whatever you're having?" They'd been around each other enough, she felt confident he knew what she liked and didn't.

"Got it," Peter nodded, "I'm going to find Nina then grab the three of us lunch. Can I trust that you'll keep an eye on your Aunt Liv?" Peter smiled winking at Ella.

Ella smiled weakly, giving a steady nod, "I'll make sure she stays out of trouble."

Olivia playfully glared at Peter and then at Ella watching as he headed out of the small breakroom. Olivia came to sit down at the same table Ella was at. It was the first time in forever she didn't know what to say. Honestly she didn't know what to do. She loved her niece, there was no question in her mind she would be there to protect her but she also suddenly realized she knew nothing about raising her either. It made her incredibly nervous.

Ella spoke up, leaning forward her hands on the table in front of her. "Do you love Peter, Aunt Liv?" She asked curiously.

Olivia sighed glancing at her niece, "it's complicated sweetheart."

Ella frowned, "I don't see why it has to be. He loves you." It was obvious, even to a seven year old.

Olivia nodded slowly. She knew his feelings for her ran incredibly deep. She wanted more, craved more with him but found it incredibly difficult after coming home and finding out he'd slept with another version of herself. How could she look past that? "How are you holding up?" Olivia finally asked her niece, wanting to change the subject away from her feelings towards Peter.

Ella sighed, her eyes heavy showing so much pain, "I miss her already Aunt Liv."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It had been exactly 45 days since her sister's murder. Forty-five days since she'd been inside her apartment and now, she had moved into a new building, across town—closer to Peter. It had been at his instance. She hadn't fought with him. She was too tired, too upset to look through listings. Peter had done it all. She had asked him once, right after Rachel died if he would help her move. He remembered her request when he showed her the listing and had offered to help her in any way possible. He called the movers, he was there when they boxed her belongings and he was there at her new home when they arrived. He wanted to make her life as uncomplicated as possible.

When the last of the boxes had been unpacked, Peter had bid them goodnight and headed home. That was two nights ago. He hadn't heard from her since. He knew she was all right—at least physically. Her stepfather was dead. Peter had made sure of that. He was the one that took the shot. At least it was in self-defense. Even if it hadn't been, Peter knew he'd have still done it, to protect Olivia and Ella.

It was Monday now and Olivia hadn't come into work. He knew she never took a sick day but was told by Broyles not to expect her in. He didn't understand what was going on and as soon as he tried to ask, Broyles told him flatly that if Olivia wanted him to know, she'd have told him what was going on. That seemed to be his undoing. All day he formulated every possible scenario and every outcome of why Olivia Dunham had missed work. Nothing made sense. She never missed a day on the job. Not even after being kidnapped on the other side. When she came home she was ready to work—a little too soon he thought but he didn't interfere. It wasn't his place. This just-seemed off.

As the morning turned to afternoon, Peter kept eyeing the clock. Finally as it rolled closer into the evening, Peter asked Astrid to take Walter home before he headed out towards her apartment. He hoped it wasn't a mistake. He hoped he wasn't doing more harm than good by coming over but he had to make sure that Olivia was all right.

The entire drive his mind was in a haze and he ran a stop sign, swerving out of the way of a car and then oncoming traffic. His eyes were wide, his heart pounding as he refocused his attention on the road. Getting himself killed wouldn't do anyone any good.

He finally arrived at her new building and parked the car outside. He hit the buzzer and hoped she'd answer and even more let him in. "It's Peter." He rang, smiling weakly when she unlocked the door. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the front door. His heart was still pounding rapidly.

"Just a second." Olivia called out heading from the kitchen to the door. She unlocked it, pulling it back to see a surprised look on his face. "Come on in." She gestured.

Peter was shocked to say the least. Olivia Dunham was wearing an apron and seemed to have flour everywhere. He was about to ask what was going on but saw Ella dressed the same in the kitchen, sitting on a stool at the counter. "You weren't at work today." He breathed slightly relieved to find Olivia not sick but not understanding what was going on.

"Something's have to take priority, like Ella." Olivia smiled weakly hoping Peter would understand. She would explain it further to him later if she needed to. When Ella was in bed.

Peter nodded glancing at the counter seeing a cake that had clearly been home-made. It looked rather well, considering the mess in the kitchen and on both girls. Stepping closer he let out a soft sigh, reading the words in icing, 'Happy Birthday Rachel.' Peter glanced at Olivia curiously, "Rachel was born on Valentine's Day?"

"You remembered," Olivia joked smiling weakly giving a faint nod.

Ella stared up at Peter with wide eyes. "We're celebrating for her. Aunt Liv let me skip school today while she played hooky from work."

Olivia laughed, "Ella. You're not supposed to tell people that. You'll get me into trouble."

Ella merely shrugged, "he's not people, Aunt Liv. It's Peter. He won't tell anyone, right?"

Peter smiled, "cross my heart." He reached out with his finger to taste the chocolate icing only to feel his hand slapped by Olivia. "Ouch!" He grimaced pulling his hand away. "That hurt."

Olivia smiled, "only because you're being a baby."

Peter raised an eye, "you did not just call me a baby."

"I mostly certainly did," Olivia retorted with a smirk. She knew Peter wasn't going to do anything about it. Not now and probably not ever. They had a dangerous game between them, filled with flirting and teasing. It never went any further.

Ella watched, clearly amused. A huge grin spread across her face as they were playfully bickering she dug her entire fist into the cake, bunching it up and throwing it at Peter. His eyes widened and for a moment she didn't know if he was going to laugh or yell at her.

Peter felt the warm gooey cake land on his face and immediately reached for Ella, his hands tickling her, watching her arms flail as she squealed with excitement.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Ella choked out between fits of laughter.

Peter finally let her go, not wanting to hurt her.

As grateful as she was that Ella was smiling, she knew she had to be a parent, even when she didn't want to. "Ella you need to go to your room."

Ella didn't object. She sighed and pouted but didn't actually say anything. She knew her mother would never let her get away with such a mess and if anyone would let her off easy, it was her Aunt Liv.

Peter frowned, "you didn't have to send her off to her room."

"I did," Olivia smiled reaching out, her finger wiping a piece of cake from his cheek. She dipped her finger into her mouth, sucking the chocolate off and was about to repeat the motion when she felt Peter's lip descend onto hers. She was surprised at first but it only took a second for the shock to wear off before her arms were wrapping around his body and their eyes had closed, savoring the experience that both had craved for so long. "You know, I was about to lick all of this off you," she admitted, breaking the kiss apart only long enough for her mouth to trail across his cheek and neck, sucking and licking the remainder of chocolate away.

"I think I see why you sent Ella to her room," Peter whispered feeling his heart racing and his body instantly responding to her movements.

"We can't-Peter," she breathed gently breaking the kiss apart.

He nodded slowly, not asking her why not or why she was leading him on right now. His heart seemed to break and his eyes showed it though his words answered in what he thought she wanted to hear, "I know, Olivia."

Olivia smiled, seeing the disappointment cross his face. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip, "oh I want to. I just-Ella's still awake and we can't do anything until she's in bed. Okay?"

That surprised Peter. He wanted to nod. He wanted to tell her he understood and was thrilled but he stood there completely frozen in time.

"Peter?" Olivia smiled giving a soft laugh as she pulled him out of his daze.

"Sorry, I thought I heard you say you wanted to sleep with me."

Olivia felt her cheeks redden, "well not in those words but-yeah, maybe. I'd like to see what happens tonight." She didn't want to put any pressure on him or them. She knew Ella had to be her first priority and she wasn't expecting Peter to suddenly become a dad overnight. Though it seemed lately he was that to Ella.

Peter smiled leaning closer, capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "We don't have to rush anything." He was just happy she wanted more with him. "Can I ask you something?"

Olivia nodded, "sure." She felt her stomach in knots wondering what he was going to ask.

"Today, work, what happened?"

"Oh, that." Her eyes lit up and relief flashed across her face. "Ella was upset. You know, it's Rachel's birthday and she now officially hates Valentine's Day because she can't celebrate it with her mom anymore. So I wanted to show her that she could still celebrate it for what it's meant for—love. We spent the morning making valentines and letters and then we took them to her gravesite this afternoon." Olivia let out a shaky breath, trying to calm her own emotions down. "After that we came back here, made dinner and a birthday cake that she so eloquently tossed at you."

Peter smiled, "she's got quite the fist."

Olivia sighed, "she does." She glanced towards Ella's bedroom. "I should probably go in, have a talk with her."

Peter nodded slowly, "I'll wait out here." He offered walking to the sofa, having a seat. Olivia bent down, dropping one more kiss to Peter's lips before walking towards Ella's room, giving a knock on the closed door before coming in.

Olivia opened the bedroom door, surprised to see Ella already changed into her pajamas. Olivia smiled, "I think someone needs a bath before bed." She walked over, sitting down beside Ella on the bed, seeing flour dusting her hair and cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Liv." Ella glanced up at her aunt with wide eyes. "I shouldn't have thrown cake at Peter. He was teasing you though and I wanted to find a way to tease him right back."

Olivia nodded giving Ella a hug. "How about you go out and apologize to Peter? Then take a quick shower and it's bedtime, okay?"

Ella didn't fuss. She gave her aunt a hug before doing as instructed. Olivia was proud and relieved it hadn't been a fight. Once the bathroom door was shut, Olivia sat down on the sofa next to Peter. "We have a few minutes," Olivia whispered with a smile, resting a hand on his thigh.

Peter laughed, raising an eye before stopping her hand from climbing any further. "What I have planned with you, Olivia, will last more than a few minutes."

Immediately she felt her cheeks flush as she leaned in, brushing her lips over his. "Promises, promises." She reached for the remote, flipping the television on and keeping it down low. Her head moved to his shoulder, relaxing as she waited for Ella to finish cleaning herself up. Once she was finished, Olivia tucked her niece into bed.

Coming out of Ella's bedroom she smiled at Peter. "Can you give me a few minutes? I need to clean up the kitchen. By then Ella should be asleep." She hoped her niece wouldn't have any trouble falling to sleep tonight.

"I'll help," Peter immediately offered standing up and turning off the television. He hadn't paid any attention to the program they'd been watching anyhow. He followed Olivia into the kitchen and grabbed a few towels, dampening them to clean up the mess on the floor. It didn't take long between the two of them to clean up the counter, floor, and even walls that had been covered in flour. "Is this how you always cook?" He asked quite surprised to find flour in the most unlikely of places.

Olivia laughed, "only when Ella helps. She gets a little carried away and excited. She knocked one bowl of flour into the air. You can see it lands just about everywhere."

Peter smiled, "yeah I can see that. You probably need a shower too." He laughed realizing there was flour in her hair as well.

"Probably do," she wasn't denying it.

Peter nodded. "How about you shower and I'll listen for Ella."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Peter nodded. The kitchen was just about cleaned up and Olivia headed quietly to her bedroom, finding a clean change of clothes. "Don't leave me waiting too long," he teased, smiling at her as he watched her head in to the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I feel like this story should be wrapping up soon. Might try and write one more chapter. Thanks everyone for all your reviews and for reading!

Chapter 8:

Olivia headed into the shower, turning the spray on as she quickly undressed. She smiled faintly seeing her reflection in the mirror and realizing now how messy she looked from the flour that had gotten all over her in the kitchen. She didn't mind though, she knew it would wash off.

She tried to shower as quickly as she could but she rinsed her hair twice as the water mixed with the flour made a nasty concoction in her hair. She soaped up and then shaved, making sure she was extra presentable for Peter. She didn't know why she felt suddenly so nervous. It was just him but that was the thing—she'd never been intimate with him and yet—he'd been with the other her.

She tried not to let that thought seep in any further as she shut off the spray and grabbed an oversized towel to dry herself off. She needed not to worry herself about the past. Everyone came from somewhere.

Slipping into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt she opened the bathroom door, the steam following. "Hey," she breathed walking towards the couch, not seeing Peter responding. He was stretched out on the sofa. She walked closer, smiling faintly when she saw he'd fallen asleep waiting for her. She quietly approached him, bending down and dropping a kiss to his lips. Immediately his arms reached out, pulling her to lie flush against him on the sofa. She smiled and laughed softly as she felt the warmth of his body beneath her and his eyes opened, "I thought you were asleep."

"Just resting my eyes," he confessed leaning up kissing her softly. His hands stayed wrapped around her body, holding her to him. "Secretly I was fantasizing what you would come out in," he smiled feeling her forehead coming to rest against his.

Olivia smiled down at him, "sorry to disappoint you then," she glanced down at what she was wearing. She'd thrown out all her lingerie after coming home -unsure what her double had and hadn't worn.

"You could never disappoint me," Peter breathed staring at her lips, taking his time, enjoying the closeness and the moment. He felt her body press down and lean in wanting another taste. She paused though, giving him a strange look. "What is it?" He asked her seriously, one hand pushing the blonde locks out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Just nerves," she excused giving him the best non-nervous smile she could. Peter could see right through her though, he always did. He didn't even ask, just raised an eye and waited for her to tell him. "You slept with her, Peter. I can't help but think you're going to compare us and find out that you like what you had with her better. I know how she is. I was inside her head-I was her Over There. She's confident and sexy and-" she really didn't want to elaborate. Olivia shifted her weight trying to get up but Peter didn't loosen his hold. She sighed as she settled back down onto him. "I'm just terrified when it's over-it really will be over."

"I don't know anyone more sexy than YOU," he emphasized the last word, staring up at her, his hands gently massaging her lower back, feeling her relax against him. "We don't have to do anything tonight, Olivia. I just want you to let me into your life and you've already done that with Ella."

She had let him in though the reasons had been more selfish than anything else. She sighed resting her forehead in the crook of his neck. "I hate this feeling."

"What feeling?" He asked his hand moving up her back.

"That I've fallen in love with you. I'm not good with relationships. I'm not good with my emotions, sharing that with anyone, Peter."

"I know," he smiled, "it's okay. It's something we both will work on. You trust me, right?"

"You know I do," Olivia nodded chancing a glance at him feeling her cheeks blushing. "I know I should feel more confident, I should be happier, less intense-" Her words were quickly cut off as she felt his lips cover hers in a searing hot kiss. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth granting him entrance. She felt his hands moving back down her back and over her ass. It was enough to send her heart racing and insides begin throbbing.

Peter's lips moved down her jaw and to her neck. "You are all I've ever wanted, Olivia." He whispered against her heated skin. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, feeling the warmth of her body and he instantly wanted more.

"You are what I always wanted," Olivia smiled kissing him softly before reluctantly pulling back. "Bedroom," it was one word, the only one that needed to be exchanged to know exactly what the other was thinking. Peter nodded and Olivia stood up, already looking like sex and they'd just begun. She took his hand leading him to her bedroom. She was silently grateful that she'd moved, that this would be his first time with her here.

Peter closed and locked the bedroom behind him. He wanted no unexpected surprises. He quickly slipped out of his shoes and pants, wasting no time in waiting for Olivia to undress him. She turned around a moment later, "slow down there, Bishop." She smiled walking over to him, "I don't know what it was like with her but I know I like to take my time and enjoy every inch of you." She smiled watching Peter gulp. "Nervous?" She asked running her nails gently across his stomach as her hands inched up his shirt. "This is better, slow." She emphasized as she leaned in and kissed him, her fists bunching his dress shirt.

"Buttons," he breathed against her lips reminding her they needed to be undone.

"Slow," Olivia smiled stepping backwards though her eyes were enjoying the sight of a half-naked Peter Bishop in front of her. "Maybe I should enjoy this a little longer," she tilted her head, mentally taking a picture for forever.

"You're killing me," he groaned reaching out watching as she backed herself up against the bed, sitting on the edge. His hands reached to her hips, "I want to undress you."

"And you will," she smiled enjoying this game. "All in good time. You've seen me naked I haven't had the joy of seeing you this way."

Peter shook his head in objection, "I haven't seen you naked." His hands caressed her hips watching her face, the expression learning every little thing she liked. "I've wanted to see you naked, since the first time we met in Iraq," Peter confessed. "I thought you were hot."

Olivia laughed, "you probably thought a few other things as well."

Peter felt a huge smile spread across his face, "oh yeah, most certainly." He inched the t-shirt up, his thumbs grazing her stomach and moved across her navel. He watched her body instinctively lean into his and he inched the shirt higher, his thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts. He listened to the sounds she made, the slight hitch in her breath as his touch aroused her.

"Okay, maybe a little faster," she rasped climbing backwards onto the mattress, her head gently lying back on the pillow. Her hands pulling Peter down onto her.

He followed her lead, climbed onto the mattress and onto her, wearing his boxers and dress shirt. He smiled kissing her moving his lips to her neck, "you have too much on."

"I do," she nodded in agreement her body growing restless as she felt his hands removing her shirt and then working on her sweats. "Only fair," she smiled shifting her hips up letting him remove her bottoms as she worked on the buttons of Peter's shirt and finally slid it down his arms with a relieved smile. "That took too long."

Peter laughed, "I thought you were going to rip the buttons." He kissed her again, never seeming to get enough. He felt her hands at the hem of his boxers and moaned the moment her fingers slipped inside touching him. "Olivia," he rasped.

She raised an eye, the smile growing on her face as she pushed his boxers down and rolled them around, pinning him down on the mattress. "My turn to enjoy this," she grinned kissing down his stomach with one goal in mind.

Peter groaned, "Olivia, no." He felt his heart pounding and his body was finding it difficult to hold on for much longer. "Not like this. Not our first time." He told her pulling her body back up to his. He felt her hips straddle him and his hands moved to her ass with a smile, "I want to make love to you for our first time."

She felt her body flush, "do you?" She tilted her head, "there's one thing stopping us." She confessed rolling off his body and she slid her underwear down her hips and toed them off, kicking them across the room. She laughed seeing his expression, "I'm all yours, Peter."

He couldn't have been happier hearing her words. He leaned closer, pulling her body to him as he climbed back above her. "You're sure?" He breathed, letting his hands dance down her curves, feeling her legs part and his fingers inched in knowing she was ready.

"You always have to-" her head dipped back and she moaned loudly.

Peter's eyes widened, not for an instant forgetting where they were and he covered her lips with his not wanting to wake a sleeping Ella. She seemed to quiet down, realizing what was going on and her breathing hitched and she gasped feeling his fingers slipping out and a moment later he was guiding himself into her slick wet entrance. Her hands gripped his arms, nails digging into his flesh as she felt him fill her.

"I'll go slow," he insisted not wanting to hurt her. He felt her insides tight and slowly worked a rhythm together. She shifted her hips and pulled him deeper.

Olivia felt his body surrounding hers. She couldn't seem to get enough. Her hands moved across his arms, down his back and to his ass. "More," she rasped, trying to keep her voice down.

Peter willingly obliged. He moved within her, feeling her hips lifting off the bed and watched her expression, her face, the way she breathed with each thrust. She was close, he was certain of it. He picked up the pace and felt her lips find his. He kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before—with such passion and fire. He felt Olivia flip them over, just as her body was beginning to tremble. Her insides tightened and their new position allowed enough friction for her to let go.

His hands reached up, playing with one nipple as he sat up feeling the position change and he smiled seeing her eyes seemingly rolling back into her head and she tossed her head back trying to contain her moan. He kissed her neck, sucked the skin as her body shuddered and he felt his own orgasm following.

Together they collapsed onto the mattress with heavy gasps. "That was-wow," Olivia breathed, sweat coating her forehead. She untangled herself from Peter as she reluctantly climbed off the bed finding her clothes scattered about. She tossed Peter his boxers, "you should put these on, in case Ella comes in tomorrow morning." She stopped grimacing, "I mean you don't have to, if you have to get home to Walter, I understand."

Peter smiled, "I'm not planning on going anywhere tonight." He knew Walter could take care of himself when he needed to-at night was going to be one of those times.

Olivia smiled, "if you're sure." She pulled the pajamas back on before climbing under with Peter. She rolled onto her side to face him. "So, how did I measure up?" She laughed, biting her bottom lip but smiling brightly at him.

"There is no comparison to the real Olivia Dunham," he leaned in kissing her softly, his thumb stroked her cheek. "Believe me when I tell you, sex has always been good. With you—it's fucking fantastic."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Really?"

Peter raised an eye, "don't tell me you've had better." He really didn't want his ego shot.

Olivia smiled brightly, "you're really that worried because I can tell you, Peter, you are by far the best I've had. If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were made for each other."

Peter kissed her softly, "I like the sound of that because I'm pretty sure we are a perfect fit. In every way imaginable."

She moved closer, pulling up the sheets around them as her leg slid between his, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm pretty sure I can imagine a few new ways to try out." She grinned cheekily.

"I can't wait." Peter smiled leaning down and kissing her once more.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
